


在沙眼下沉

by Pink__Ink



Category: The Rover (2014)
Genre: M/M, dub-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink__Ink/pseuds/Pink__Ink
Summary: 砾石边缘插进掌心、子弹入肋骨夹缝与阴茎顶入肠道，这三者带来的痛有什么差别？他能不能——他重新拾起这个念头——从中逃离？
Relationships: Eric/Reynolds
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	在沙眼下沉

Eric的手指在Rey体内转到第三圈时，男孩眉心堆起来的结消失了，取而代之地是一个毫无预兆的笑：咧开嘴，露出两侧的尖锐犬齿。Eric已经知道他做什么事情的背后不总是真的有什么意义，但还是问了一句：“你在笑什么？”

男孩在身下摸索，手指捏住一粒半透明的砾石展示给Eric，那条铺在地上又收起来的毯子，重新铺在车后座前特意抖了几下，但仍有几颗砂砾隐藏进长绒毛之间，作为一种坚硬的、来自大地的质感，屡次擦过他的后背。

在开始之前他舔湿了Eric的手指，但那就是他们仅有的润滑了，显而易见，这并不足以轻易地打开他干涩的穴口。他按照惯常的方式应对疼痛，寻找着分神的方向，直到他摸到那颗硬硬的颗粒。小石头，他在毛绒绒的毯子里找到了它，随后在另一阵破开的疼痛中将它紧握在手心，在他的认知中这种疼痛会一直持续下去。他会一直握着它。

但这次例外——或者说这才是正常的：双方都能在其中享受到快感。Rey对此的反应是不断发出近乎呜咽的哼唧声，在有限的活动空间里一点点下陷，蹬在车窗玻璃上的小腿开始蜷缩直到和他身体其他的部位贴合，涨红的脸颊与耳根一点点卷进毯子里。

Eric没有费心去撬开他寄居的壳，他忙于自己的最后几下冲刺，同时还要小心地避免压倒对方腹部的伤口。事实上他对Rey的全部要求就是别把自己闷死，他不想再见到另一条裹在毯子里的死透了的狗了。因此他也错过了被操到高潮时男孩异常滚动的眼球，上翻进睫毛，留下一片空白。

他弄脏了Rey的毯子，而他们都知道这里找不到水龙头或是可以一直流动的水，这意味着男孩以后只能睡在两人干了的精液斑块上了——如果有以后。作为歉意的表面流露，他耐心等了一会儿，直到那团毯子响起声音。

“我知道你为什么不去汽车旅馆，”男孩的声音中除了懒散之外还有一点炫耀的意味，尽管Eric从来不能理解他到底在为什么事情洋洋得意，“因为你剩下的钱不够了…我的意思是，你总得在弹药、汽油、食物和床之间做出选择。在所有钱可以换来的事物中，一张床垫是最不必要的…嗯哼？”

“你到底想说什么？”

“我是说，我以前被人上都是在旅馆的床上。他们可能比现在的你有钱…因为他们可以给我哥哥汽油，”他出乎意料地坦白，“但不是……不是这种感觉。我没有过这种感觉。”他停了一会儿又补充，“你给我的这种感觉。”

Eric从Rey支离破碎的语言组织中拼凑出了一个可怕的事实。他就知道那个家伙不是什么好人，但他也没预料到会糟糕到这种地步。

“我假设你确实知道你哥哥不能这样对你。”

“哪样对我？”Rey的脑袋从毯子里冒了出来。

哦，操。所以他确实不知道，他甚至可能连什么叫“自愿”这种概念都搞不清楚。Eric飞快地想到他答应自己的时候，那看起来就像是他从来不觉得还有“拒绝”这个选项一样。这让Eric几乎不存在的良心感到了一阵短暂的愧疚。

Eric早在十年前就确信自己活在一个操蛋的时代，经历了种种荒唐后，他没想到自己生命中最荒唐的一件事是：给一个自己刚刚操完的、明显缺乏性教育的青少年科普性同意的常识。

“总之就是…你可以对不想要的人说不。以及，别再把性当成换取东西的筹码了，没有为什么。别这么做就行了。”Eric把Rey脱下来的牛仔裤和T恤递给他，鉴于他正在后座上扭动，试图把自己从裹成蛹的毯子里挣脱出来。

“即使是你真的很急需汽油？”Rey伸手接过T恤，把它从头上往下套，盖住蒙了一层薄汗的上半身，以及渗血的绷带。

“没错。”

“可是Henry——”

“别他妈的管Henry了。”Eric丧失了耐心，把裤子扔给他，“我们找到Henry，拿回车，然后你跟我走。就这么简单。”

Rey把衣服穿好，摊开掌心，那颗砾石仍然好端端地呆在那儿。他盯着它，他承认他不够聪明，不能明辨是非也没能建立起道德准则，但他的童年开始时世界就已经陷入了无政府状态的混乱，他能做的只有呆在自己或邻居的房间里，直到有一天他被迫坐上他哥哥的车，向另一个地方到下一个地方漂泊。他从来没觉得Henry有错，但显然在路边上捡到他又和他做了爱的先生对此确信无疑，这让他不得不开始思考。

砾石边缘插进掌心、子弹入肋骨夹缝与阴茎顶入肠道，这三者带来的痛有什么差别？他能不能——他重新拾起这个念头——从中逃离？

Eric再回来的时候带着一条浸湿的毛巾，“先擦伤口，然后再把你的屁股擦干净。”Rey嗯唔了一声，扒开绷带，随后Eric再次把毛巾扯回了自己手中，小心翼翼地在子弹留下的窟窿周围打了个圈，Rey只会颤抖，含混不清的说话再加上频繁的皱眉与眨眼，他不是能自己照顾好自己的那种人，如果生在和平年代，他会是蜷缩在有钱人沙发前的小狗，只要伸出头被抚摸就能更好的活着。但现在不行。Eric想起自己的狗，照顾一只小狗对他来说不算太难，只要给它擦洗身子，把它喂饱就可以了。

几分钟之后他们重新回到驾驶与副驾驶的位置上，各自想着自己的事情，头侧向不同的方向。他想离开。他想带他离开，哪怕只是在同一片沙漠中兜兜转转。

“Eric？”Rey睡着了一次，又醒了过来。

“我不想听到你告诉我‘我饿了’或是诸如此类的废话。”Eric仍然直视前方，在空阔的马路上开着车。

“不是…”Rey停了几秒，“我找不到我的小石头了。那颗半透明的。”


End file.
